pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary Girl
Diary Girl is a nameless Bogeyman that was summoned by Rose Thorburn Junior to aid her in defending her home, but quickly turned on the members of her circle once she was "bounced" by Eva and Andy.One of the bogeymen they’d sent out the door only a minute ago. “It’s a bounce!” Alexis called out, springing to her feet. “They blocked her somehow! She’s after the nearest available target!” - Excerpt from Malfeasance 11.8 She was then subdued by Blake Thorburn. She later appears in the Library section of the Abyss, only to once more be subdued by Blake and bound to an oath to never harm another person again. Description A girl in old fashioned clothes, carrying a diary bound in skin, complete with ugly black stitches. Her head hung, her hair in her eyes, her lips were painted crimson.The end result was a girl in old fashioned clothes, carrying a diary bound in skin, complete with ugly black stitches. Her head hung, her hair in her eyes. Her lips were painted crimson. - Excerpt from Malfeasance 11.8 Her flesh was just carefully cut pieces of paper, stacked atop one another, some pieces with blood on the edges. Her old fashioned 40’s dress was made of more paper, yellowed and scribbled on in places. Her eyes were the only thing that was real.The pages coalesced into the diary girl’s body again. Seeing her up close, I could make out how her flesh was just carefully cut pieces of paper, stacked atop one another, some pieces with blood on the edges. Her old fashioned 40’s dress was made of more paper, yellowed and scribbled on in places. Her eyes, now that I could see them, were the only thing that was real. - Excerpt from Malfeasance 11.8 A book of flesh, a body of paper. Personality Her personality seemed almost schoolgirl with a crush on Blake because of his wood nature being an affinity with her paper. She was willing to free Blake from the mirror once she had killed the others, with the intent of taking their skin by letting them bleed out so she could make a new book, delighted in drinking their fear. Blake realizes she's too far gone and there's no human left inside to be reasoned with.She smiled, the paper of her face reshuffling, her expression changing in the wake of the rearrangement. “Paper and wood. Affinity. A-F-F-I-N-I-T-Y. I’ll let you free when I’m done. If they bring you up and out and you manage to kill them, you’re free.” “I don’t want you to kill them,” I said. “E-X-S-A-N-G-U-I-N-A-T-E,” she spelled out the word. “The blood loss will kill them, not me. Then I’ll have their skin, and I’ll make a new book with a new cover and fill it with new words.” “Leave them alive,” I said. “Ohh,” she said, her voice almost sing-song, amid the whispers. “We can sup on the fear. Cut them in the sensitive parts of the flesh. In the meat between each tooth, the corners of the mouth, the eyelids and the eyes themselves. The webbing of the fingers and toes. The achilles tendon. Then, when we have them just how we want them, the soft flesh of the stomach… The armpit… the thigh.” If I hadn’t known better, I’d have almost thought she was trying to be seductive. She breathed those last few words. My thoughts weren’t really focused on that at all, outside of how I might use it. No, my concern was on how I could argue for my companion’s lives. Or, more precisely, how I couldn’t. She’s too far gone. There’s no human left inside. - Excerpt from Malfeasance 11.8 Later on, she driven by thoughts of revenge due to Blake stabbing her with a wound that wouldn't heal. Abilities *'Paper Manipulation:' The bogeyman is capable of controlling her paper to slash and cut into others. She can also reform her body out of the pages as long as her medium, a flesh-covered book, is safe.A moment later, the paper girl attacked, becoming a flurry of papers, blowing past Alexis as if she were a simple stack of paper in the midst of a very small tornado. - Excerpt from Malfeasance 11.8 Category:Bogeymen Category:Others